Broken Pieces
by DieByTheBeach
Summary: "But then I hear it, a furious war cry of sorts that has the hair on the back of my neck standing up. OK, so maybe not a star. Promising myself that I won't get involved, I send my grappling hook toward the next building and sail through the shadows toward the screaming." Robin's plans to leave Batman behind are suddenly changed when something oddly green falls from the sky.


**Hello!**

 **Thanks for clicking my story! I really hope you enjoy it, since I've never written robstar before. (Not new to fanfics, but new to TT fanfics)** **Long time reader of Robstar. Especially Katergator and Kry. They're the best writers I've seen!**

 **Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Gotham City is always dark.

Day, night, the city has always been gloomy and rainy and overall not a very happy place. Filled with crime, drugs, guns and everything you can think of. It's a reservoir of villains, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It's where I grew up. Where Richard Grayson became the Boy Wonder. The Dark Knight himself trained me on these rooftops, on these streets, and I'm leaving all of it behind.

The backpack feels heavy, as does the suitcase in my hand. Bruce won't notice right away of course, Alfred will find my note tomorrow morning, informing the two men of my sudden by inevitable departure. Tragic, isn't it? Batman loses his sidekick. Robin finally leaves the nest.

My feet dangle off the rooftop, eyes taking in the city skyline for what I hope is the last time in a long time. Maybe I'll go to Jump, or maybe Blüdhaven. It'll be nice to see sunlight daily for once if I could. A loud crack, similar to thunder, has me looking up. There, in the clouds and stars, is a glowing neon green light. What the hell is that?

It rushes toward the ground at high speed, disappearing behind the Wayne Enterprises building before a loud booming crack and tremor are sent through the city. My brain tells me to go, as I stand up, turn around and leave it for the great Batman to handle on his own. I'm leaving, so what if a green... star? Fell from the sky. Not my problem.

But then I hear it, a furious war cry of sorts that has the hair on the back of my neck standing up. OK, so maybe not a star. Promising myself that I won't get involved, I send my grappling hook toward the next building and sail through the shadows toward the screaming.

..

It's a _girl._

A very, very angry girl.

Also pretty. Very pretty.

She's as tall as me, from the looks of it, shining emerald eyes that match the color of her energy encased fists. She's all snarls and growls, screaming in some weird language as she pounds her bound forearms into nearby buildings. Long red hair that literally _burns_ at the ends, orange tinted skin that's covered in a torn purple tank top and grey skirt. Green gems adorn the silver armor on her neck and belt.

 _Alien,_ I think, watching as the girl lifts off in flight and pounds her arms on the side on Wayne Enterprises, smashing windows in her wake. People scatter below, some brave souls taking photos. But that's a mistake, the flashes startle her. She spins, mid air, and sends green bolts toward the phones. The owners drop them in fear, running as she shoots the devices three more times where they lay burned on the ground.

In the chaos I act stupid for the first damn time in my crime fighting career, the _first fucking time_ and I can't tell if the lack of thought is from not having Batman's direction (nope no way) or my brain waves going flat at the strange, amazing sight. But I throw a birdarang. A simple, tiny birdarang. It's a careless throw too, I can hear Bruce in my head, scolding and pointing out all the different ways I screwed up.

But, really, even his face couldn't match the truly terrifying look that dawns upon the girl's face when my little weapon goes flying pass her head, cutting a thin line above her eyebrow. She's furious, a growl of anger erupting from her before she's stalking up to me. _Think,_ I panic, eyeing the alleyway for a useful weapon.

Green smoking eyes approach. Her hands, bound in metal in front of her, flare up with the same energy. Exotic, foreign words tumble from the alien's mouth. Well if this doesn't work, I'm dead. Definitely dead. Maybe she'll eat me, like in the movies. _Please don't eat me_.

Hoping she doesn't notice, I feel around my belt for the tiny compartment kept toward the back, sighing in relief when I find the dart. Heavy duty, meant for deadly situations. This is probably pretty deadly, considering she's raising her arms and mumbling and oh shit I better act soon or I'm going to _die-_

The tiny dart hits it's target quiet easily. The girl, obviously distracted in the great joy of killing me, doesn't notice the transparent little thing fly toward her. It sticks her neck, right above that shiny silver armor. Immediately the green fizzles out, smoke no longer spilling from her eyes. One hand goes up to the dart. Confused, she looks at me in question, like I can explain what it is.

Then her eyes roll back and the strange alien girl crumbles to the ground.

..

Luckily, that fire hair doesn't actually burn. Mostly it just flicks around like flames without hurting you. Good news, considering I had to carry her out of her and somewhere safe. I begrudgingly begin to think I need to take her to Batman. He's got connections in the League, probably can handle it better than me. I'll drop her off and his doorstep and walk away. Restart somewhere.

Voices echo from the street, funneling down the alley. "Hostile. Don't let it get away. Sick and tired of these fucking criminals coming after _my_ city. Radio all units, use force."

"But sir-"

"We're getting this thing, Mike. Dead or alive. Did you see those witness videos? Preferably dead, then we don't got to worry about it anymore."

"We can't just kill it-"

"No, we _need_ to." Hearing the hateful tone his voice carries I shrink into the shadows, pressing against the brick building while holding the knocked out girl bridal style in my arms. "If Batman doesn't want to, I'll send a message. Teach them not to fuck with Gotham."

"What if Batman gets to her first?"

"Doesn't matter, either way that _thing_ is going down."

* * *

 **Review, follow, and favorite if you liked it. This was my first attempt at Teen Titans fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucked. Also, I don't know much about the DC universe outside of the titans, so... Thank God for google and wiki right? Well, have a nice day/night, I'll update soon.**


End file.
